The Promises We Made on One of Our 'Many Honeymoons' in France
by Redzone27
Summary: Kevin would often visit Laura in France "off-screen". He and Laura made promises to each other during his visits. Laura said, that when Kevin visited her in France it was like having "Another Honeymoon" each time. This is what happened on one of Kevin's visits to France... Rated M: Graphic Sexual Content


"I need you inside of me", Laura moaned as she wrapped her legs around Kevin's waist to get him closer to her.

"Impatient are we, Mrs. Collins?", Kevin smiled while kissing Laura, trying to push down his boxers with one hand. His boxers went to where Laura's underwear went, somewhere scattered on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

He and Laura were always very sexual. Ever since they made love on their first date and then when they started dating, they made love often. They couldn't get enough of each other. Sometimes they'd have sex multiple times a day while in France, since time was limited, so they needed to take advantage of Kevin's visits.

Kevin would often visit going back and forth to France from Port Charles to visit Laura and Spencer multiple times a month. Since Spencer was recovering from his broken legs Kevin had never missed his covenant weekends with them. But his last visit, Kevin couldn't reschedule some of his appointments and had an important psychiatric conference to attend to, so that took up his usual scheduled visit. So, on this visit to France he and Laura couldn't wait to have sex. Spencer was at school and they both needed to take advantage of a Spencer-free house.

Kevin finally slipped off his boxers and hooked his arm under Laura's leg. He needed her badly.

"Damn, you smell good. I've missed you so much Laura," he continued kissing her while he settled on top of her.

Laura felt how much her husband missed her. His hard-on was right at her center, but not where she needed it go.

They both moaned as their kissing continued only stopping for air. Laura's hand reached for her husband's face and caressed the side of it.

"I've missed you Kevin. I've missed us. I've missed this."

"I've missed us too and I've definitely missed this."

Kevin stared at Laura. Laura asked, "What's wrong? Kevin?

"I want to make you a promise?"

"Okay. What do you want to promise?", Laura questioned, while caressing Kevin's face with her fingers.

"Laura, I will always be faithful to you. I will always love you. And if anything ever happened to you, I don't know if I could survive without you."

Tears started to fall down Laura's face. Kevin wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I love you so very much Laura. You and Spencer mean the world to me. Like I told you when I proposed to you for the second time—we fit together."

Kevin kissed Laura and Laura was so overwhelmed with emotion. They deepened their kiss. Laura pulled back from their kiss and stared at Kevin.

"Kevin Collins, I promise you that I will love you until the last days of my life. Until my last breath. And that my feelings for you continue to get deeper and stronger every day. And no matter what happens in this life, as long as I'm with you I will always be grateful that you are my husband, you are my heart and you are my soul".

Kevin's eyes watered. He loved her so deeply. And she loved him just as deeply. They both stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes until Laura broke the silence between them.

"Now that we've made our promises to each other, do you mind if we get a start on this Honeymoon? You owe me since you missed our last one", Laura said as she grabbed Kevin's ass with her hand while kissing him.

Kevin didn't need to be told twice, he reached between their bodies with his hand and aligned himself at Laura's center and slid into her slowly, inch by inch until he was deep within his wife. They both moaned at their intimate connection.

"Laura, you feel incredible. So hot and wet", Kevin groaned as he settled between her legs. Both Laura's legs wrapped around Kevin's waist. He waited a few minutes for Laura to adjust to him and started to move. Laura's head flung back as Kevin steadily pumped into his wife at a ferocious pace. Kevin loved the sounds his wife made when they made love. She was always so vocal and hoped that the neighbors didn't hear them every time they made love because well, they made love often.

Laura could feel herself getting close to her climax. She also knew Kevin was close as well, his thrusts became more erratic.

"I need you to come for me Laura. I'm close. Can't… hold… out …much…longer, Kevin groaned.

With the next few strokes, Laura climaxed and yelled out Kevin's name. Kevin joined her with his own climax within the next few thrusts.

Breathing heavily, Kevin didn't want to pull out of his wife…just yet. They both enjoyed their intimate joining of their bodies right after they made love. Both were sweating and panting. Kevin looked down at Laura and kissed both Laura's nipples. Then Kevin glanced up from her breasts and spent time kissing Laura's mouth languidly.

Separating himself regrettably from her body, Kevin snuggled next to Laura spooning behind her. Kevin said while pulling the sheets up around their sweaty bodies, "I can't wait for our next 'Honeymoon' when I come back to visit you and Spencer in France in the next few weeks.

"Me either," Laura sighed, as she and Kevin spooned together and drifted off to a deep sleep….

Meanwhile at Ferncliff-

Kevin was groggy from the meds Ryan gave him, but he somehow held out hope that his memories of being with his wife in France would give him hope to be reunited with Laura.

Meanwhile at Kevin and Laura's Apartment-

Laura clung to the hope of Kevin coming back to her as she remembered one of their "Many Honeymoons" she and Kevin had in France.


End file.
